Maiq the Liar
Maiq the Liar The famous Khajiit that everyone knows and loves from the amazing Elder Scrolls series. He may not be a Mario character, but everyone likes him just the same. Well, almost everyone, at least. He is found on top of a giant rock in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. When you talk to him, you can ask him about his opinion on many things. In The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, you will randomly find him running along one of the main roads, but more often near Leyawiin or Anvil. About the Member M'aiq is, simply put, Digibutter's official has-been. He never finds the time to contribute to the site, like he would like to, and he only rarely does anything for the community. Part of this is because he just doesn't care about the site like he used to, he has given up hope on most of these things. He still likes to post the occasional good video, and he likes to act like he is still the once-popular membar he once was, back when he would do more than just post. The former shell of a member still frequents the site with very little reason past the fact that he enjoys the company of the few old members that remain Relationships Maiq the Liar and TooManyToasters are directly or inderectly associated with fruit. SilverSoda and Maiq the Liar are searching for the golden ga-*bitchsmacked* Maiq the Liar and Medikoopa are making a secret... Maiq the Liar and Medikoopa are happy valentines! TooManyToasters and Maiq the Liar are BALLLLLIN' Paper Luigi and Maiq the Liar are friends. Maiq the Liar and TooManyToasters are part DIABEETUS! Maiq the Liar and Larry Koopa are 1337 Elites in a Wort Wort Worthog Maiq the Liar and Popple are tricky little buggers Maiq the Liar and Piccolo the Pixl are the masters of Darkness Maiq the Liar and Mona are dancing with mudkipz Birdo and Maiq the Liar are hiding something... Services *Maiq the Liar provides people with free party avatars before every Digibutter Party. *For a time, Maiq sold spriting services. after a month of having it available for 1 coin per sprite, and having only 3 customers, he terminated the service. Shop I don't care enough to remember what I named it A ghost town. Zero business with no potential for coming back to glory until the Collectble system is revived. Competition These are the contests/Star Carnival games Maiq currently runs. None Check back when there are decent reasons to host a tournament. Trends *M'aiq's party avatars, a customary service where a person's avatar is given a funny smile and googly eyes while spinning, was not planned to be popular. People liked Maiq's avatar and requested them. *The "it sank" trend started when M'aiq posted a picture of a sinking boat with the words "ALL ABOARD THE FAILBOAT" in a thread. Mama Luigi responded with "it sank" and the rest is history.(If M'aiq is incorrect, and it started before this, please inform him) *There are a few occasions where M'aiq started off "ATTN: Name" fads. *M'aiq is credited with creating the Francis smiley that is now commonly referred to as "franis" Trivia *Maiq is very talkative and silly online, while he is a very silent, shy person in real life. *Maiq has suffered through alot of emotional drama throughout the last 6 years of his life. Thankfully, someone saved him from his torment almost a year ago. *Maiq knows much, tells some. *Maiq knows many things others do not. *Maiq's original party avatars had an inverted strobe effect, and had faster animations. This stopped after it gave Crazy Cody a seizure, however. *Maiq feels a strange attatchment to a few members on Digibutter. *When Maiq makes a friend online, he treats it the same way as if it were a real life friend. *Maiq rarely makes YTPs and random videos. Ballistic Tiger BALLISTIC TIGER 8!!! YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT! YOU WILL DIE, ONE OF THESE DAYS! - I lol'd. ~Pure -M'Aiq wins the intarwebz. He are one of the most epic members of everness. ~Plastic -Lol ~Vdo (inurpage sharinpalsdicksbox) Category:Members